1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to drilling systems and drilling methods and, particularly, to a drilling system and method for rapidly restarting a drilling process with help of a drilling procedure stored in the drilling system.
2. Description of Related Art
Drilling devices in a drilling system often have downtime owing to some malfunctions, such as having the wrong parameters set in a drilling process, or operator mistakes. For most existing drilling systems and methods, to restart the drilling process when malfunctioning have occurred requires that a drilling procedure in the drilling systems be recompiled from the beginning of the drilling process, which is time consuming and costly if drilling process is complicated and long.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a drilling system and method that can overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.